


His Alpha- oneshot

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungsik likes his boss, and Seungwoo goes into rut. I suck at explaining the plot but this is porn without plot. 🤩
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	His Alpha- oneshot

Seungsik is a normal boy, aged 25, working at a café with a normal crush on his Boss, Seungwoo. And its not his fault that Seungwoo is handsome, smart, attractive and gives him attention, too. Its expected for alphas to be successful, and so exactly that was Seungwoo being only 5 months older than Seungsik.  
His gaze, his voice, how gentle Seungwoo was, everything made Seungsik fall for the latter.

But there was a secret Seungsik couldn't tell.

He is an omega.

And he can not work at this café because jobs for omegas are not allowed, especially by Seungwoo's elder brother who run the place and managed the rule.  
A fake test printed out was all it took to convince the brothers but atleast he was making money now.

  
As of now, Seungsik was finishing up taking the last few orders of the day with a smile, just like any other beta would.   
But deep inside of him, he could feel that his heat hadn't subsided.  
It came and hit him like a truck last night, even the suppressants didn't help much to ease the fire growing in his gut.  
Thankfully for Seungsik, he hadn't yet run into Seungwoo, or else he might get into trouble right then and there.

' _Isn't it weird...I didnt see him yesterday either_.'  
Sejun is busy making drinks for the customers and Seungsik, out of curiosity, asks,  
"Sejun, have you seen Boss?"  
Sejun shakes his head, "Nope."  
"Huh?" Seungsik tilts his head in confusion, black hair falling a little to the side.  
He lets it go for the moment until all of their shift is over and Seungsik is closing up the place and suddenly his phone is ringing and Han Sang Wu is calling him, he picks the call up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Seungsik! I'm so sorry for troubling you but can you please, please take a coffee to Seungwoo?"

"Ah, yes...sure. Please tell me the address."

"I'm really sorry, its just there was no other beta in reach and he is having his rut right now so I could only come to you."

Seungsik freezes, gulps,

"Y-Yes. No problem. I'll talk to you later, then..."

He cuts the call, ' _Shit.._.'

Seungwoo. _Rut_.  
Him. **Heat**.

' _I'll deliver the coffee and run away_!' He thinks, determined, feeling the suppressants fade slowly but he ignores it.

-🖤

"Uhm, this is Seungsik! Your elder brother told me to deliver this coffee to you..." Seungsik said to the door standing lifelessly in front of him. He had rung the doorbell to Seungwoo's apartment only to have no response.  
And then comes the scent, wafting through the wood like it finally found Seungsik. The soft and sweet smell, nothing gentle anymore. It was manly, and strong, in the way that Seungsik knees go weak and he drops to floor.

  
He puts the coffee cup on the floor, gripping his chest through the cotton material of his white tshirt. He had chosen looser pants this morning but they seemed to feel so hot out of nowhere.  
The door pushes open, and Seungsik feels himself get dizzier from how strong the alpha's scent was.  
"What the _fuck?_ " He hears Seungwoo say. "You....are not a beta?"  
Seungsik shakes his head no, raising a palm up to offer an explanation, "N-No. It-Its really n-no- _Ngh_!" He holds back a whimper as Seungwoo's hand slid under his armpits to raise him up properly back on his feet.

"C-Coffee." Seungsik breathes out, pointing at the cup of coffee on the floor now and Seungwoo eyes the cup before grabbing the younger's wrist instead, "You've stepped into a lion's den, you know that?"   
Seungsik's bottom lip juts out, eyes doe as he declines, "I'm sorry...." was all that comes out, the smell intoxicating Seungsik and his heat comes in full rage, twisting his insides so hotly.  
"Sorry? Can a sorry make up for lying to me about your gender?" Seungwoo asks, pulling Seungsik in with his wrist and the omega realizes,

_He did step into a lion's den._

  
Seungwoo closes the door behind Seungsik, and presses him into the door, "You _reek_ of lust, and heat. And yet you want to run away?"   
Seungsik wants to cry, he wants to hit himself for doing this, for being horny in front of his crush, the gentle one he wanted to impress.  
Even if he was absolutely loving this side of Seungwoo, he wanted to be the soft, romantic Seungsik for his boss....  
Not a horny omega in his heat _Dripping._

Seungsik's hands stumble to the alpha's toned chest, the black shirt fitting him so well. "I don't want to run away." Seungsik whispers, gathering courage and looking into Seungwoo's eyes who growls and punches the door right beside Seungsik's head, making him flinch.  
"Can't you **fucking** see I'm trying to be gentle? Or do you really want me to fuck you right here and now?"

Seungsik tucks in his bottom lip, all reasoning and shame disappearing second by second.   
Instead of giving a proper reply, he is leaning up and pressing his mouth onto Seungwoo who hastily returns the kiss, deepening it with his tongue right away.  
"Ahn...Ngh..." Seungsik whimpers, closing his legs tightly together. He feels Seungwoo suck on his tongue, lick the roof of his mouth and it makes his bottom wetter second by second, his hands reach around Seungwoo's neck to pull him closer.

"Do you realize the situation?" Seungwoo asks, breathing heavily and wrapping his arms around Seungsik's waist.  
"Wh-What?"   
"I'm in rut, I won't be gentle and I _will_ knot you. And I will fuck you, over and--" he pauses to hold up Seungsik whose knees are trembling again, panties soaking through now and he holds back his moans from just hearing that.

Seungwoo had always been good at controlling his rut but right now, he couldn't do it. He picks up Seungsik easily, letting the other wrap his legs around Seungwoo's back and hungrily kiss Seungwoo's neck.  
"I want you to knot me, Seungwoo. To fill me up until I'm filled with your cum. Until I cant think of anything but your cock."  
Seungwoo throws him onto the bed, stripping of his own clothes and Seungsik tried doing the same to himself but his shaky fingers decided against that.

However, Seungwoo was already grabbing on all his clothing and tearing away every layer like clothes come free.   
Seungwoo places kisses down the omega's body, pushing his legs back, revealing the wet hole that kept spilling slick. "Look at you, all wet and prepared. I can literally fuck you without stretching you right now."  
Seungsik trembles, body aching to be touched all over, "Do it, do it. Do whatever you want, Seungwoo." 

Seungwoo dips in, licking at the entrance just once and blowing on it softly before pushing a finger inside only to notice how loosened up Seungsik was.  
"Open me up, hurry, please! Fuck me, put your knot in me."   
Seungwoo slides in another finger easily, pushing them through Seungsik's walls, the bedsheet beneath them pooling a little with the amount of slick Seungsik's hole was leaking.

" _Ahhnghh_ " Seungsik whined, arching his back as he feels Seungwoo put his tongue inside him after pulling out his fingers rather roughly. Seungwoo thrusts his tongue inside, reaching as deep as he could and twirls his tongue along the wetness of Seungsik's entrance. Seungsik's hand reaches down to entangle his fingers into Seungwoo's hair, pushing his head further into his hole and Seungwoo suckles against the hole, making Seungsik moan so loud, the neighbours for sure heard it.  
"Deeper, please. I need your cock, Seungwoo. Please." He begs, squirming and wanting to close his legs.

Seungwoo makes a rejecting voice, "Mh-Mm." And sucks harder, licking inside again and spreading apart Seungsik's legs with his large palms placed firmly on the back of his thighs.  
"Awnh...Ngah!! Seungwoo, please, deeper!" He tries delving his tongue more, and his mouth is sucking back again, making Seungsik lose himself completely.  
Seungwoo removes his mouth away from his ass, wiping his thumb on the corner of his mouth, finally seeing what Seungsik looked like and the sight made his cock unbearably hard.  
Seungsik's pupils were blown out, ears glazed with tears and plump pink lips, his nipples have perked up red and his body has the slightest tremble to it.

He pushes both his fingers inside again, thrusting in and out mercilessly. His long fingers are stretching him, fucking Seungsik under him and he palms himself through the boxers. Seungsik grabs the pillow under his head, tightly fisting it as Seungwoo finger fucks him open and wet. "Seungwoo, I'm gonna come..." Seungsik manages to say, parting his lips inbetween moans to breathe. "Go ahead and come for me, then." Seungwoo whispers in his ear, the deeo voice running a shiver down Seungsik's spine and the alpha rubs his fingertips along Seungsik's prostate.

He presses a little more into the sensitige bundle of nerves until Seungsik is seeing stars and his eyes are rolling back into his head, he moans loudly and feels his breath get stuck in his throat. He spasms, feeling himself orgasm but nothing comes out.  
He is left feeling like electricity just ran through his veins, and he tries catching his breath only to open his eyes and see Seungwoo grinning smugly over him,

"Aw, baby had a dry orgasm?"  
Seungsik furrows his eyebrows, "A what?"   
Seungwoo retracts his hand, the slick still dripping through his hole, "A dry orgasm, baby. Its..." he leans down to continue eye to eye, "Its when you cum, but nothing comes out of your dick."   
"Oh?" Seungsik says innocently, and he still tries to ease his breathing but Seungwoo was already lining up his cock and pushing it inside in one go.

"Ahnnn-- FUCK!" Seungsik moaned, his hands now gripping the bedsheets, "Fuck, alpha! Fuck, you're so big. Your cock is so big~" he purred, eyes shut tight and Seungwoo thrusts his member inside roughly, penetrating his cock deep into Seungsik's hole, "You are filling me up, so fucking much-oh~"  
Seungwoo lowers himself, pushing back Seungsik's legs and kissing Seungsik deeply.  
"Gosh, youre so tight, baby. Guess you needed it that bad, huh?" Seungwoo coos.

"I needed it so fucking bad, alpha! I needed you cock in me so bad!" Seungwoo rams his cock inside, faster pace and making Seungsik forget his surroundings from top to bottom.  
"Alpha? Yeah, baby. Let alpha fuck your ass until you cant walk."   
It isn't Seungsik's first time, but it was feeling like everything around him was spinning, maybe more so because he liked Seungwoo all this time.

"Please, alpha! Fuck me, I love your cock, I love you." He whines into Seungwoo's sudden kiss, where he licked along his tongue and his cock kept pounding Seungsik's ass roughly,  
"I'm going to cum, alpha! Feels good, feels so good, fuck..." Seungsik is moaning nonsense by now, incoherent mumbling and Seungwoo found that lovable too. He pumped Seungsik's cock a few times, angling his hips straight on the bottom's prostate and driving him insane.

The cock keeps nudging on the prostate hard, the pace so quick that it made Seungsik turn red all over. 

"Please, cum with me, alpha. Cum inside of me, fill me up." Seungsik pleads, touching his stomach while looking at Seungwoo through his eyelashes in a fucked out state.

Seungwoo groans, "Yes, baby. Dont worry, I'll fill you up. I'll fill your ass up, baby."   
Seungsik takes in a sharp breath, and arches his back, his toes curling as he cums, white spurting out of his slit.

Seungwoo releases inside Seungsik carefree, letting his dick rest inside for a good minute before slowly taking it out, spilling some cum and Seungsik sits up, "No, no, no!" He pulls up and closes his legs, Seungwoo watching him weirdly, "What's wrong? I'm still hard."  
Maybe its the heat, maybe its Seungsik himself but he says in a pout, "Your cum...it can't spill out."   
Seungwoo chuckles, "Then you surely can't ride me, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Everything will come out if you ride me, won't it?"  
Seungwoo says, pumping his dick that had gotten hard back again from Seungsik looking so disheveled and sexy.

"Just open your legs and stay like that."   
Seungsik nods obediently, not even over his orgasm yet ready again to take Seungwoo who grips Sik's waist firmly, sliding his cock back inside the wet heat, emitting loud moans from Seungsik.  
Seungsik listened to Seungwoo and kept his calves spread, letting Seungwoo fuck him again and the alpha speeds up, hammering inside of Seungsik,

"Haaannn, Nghhh.....Ahn, Seungwoo!"  
"No, keep calling me alpha."  
Seungsik bites his lip, and the elder entertiwnes this hands against the bed beside Seungsik's head, all the while fucking Seungsik's hole roughly, and Seungwoo lets go of the hands temporarily to pinch the perked up nipples, returning the warm hold of hands right away.

  
"Alpha, fuck me harder! Knot me!" Seungsik throws his head back, and for a moment Seungwoo ponders about mating Seungsik but....he had never thought about mating before.  
So why was he thinking now?

With little bit of his active brain, he decided against it because itd be too much for Seungsik to handle.

Speaking of Seungsik, the omega was loud, high-pitched moans as he just laid there, letting Seungwoo fuck his prostate. It was like he hasn't even come yet, the fire inside of him was still very much ablaze and Seungwoo's cock was doing no help, fucking him deeper and deeper with every thrust.  
Seungwoo feels himself come closer way too soon and he attaches his mouth to Seungsik's, the thrusting making their movements sloppy and teeth to clatter inbetween their tongues.

"Mhmm, Nhmm!" Seungsik moans, feeling Seungwoo push into him rougher, pulling out almost out and then pressing his cock back in to Sik's abused prostate.  
"Al-pha!" Seungsik mewled lewdly through Seungwoo's tongue and Seungwoo tightens their hands, ramming inside one last time before knotting.  
His cock forms a plug at the base of where him and Seungsik were connected, cumming and letting warm liquid fill up Seungsik's insides.

"Ahnnnnnngh!!! Alpha-Ngh!!" Seungsik moaned shamelessly, orgasming himself yet again, feeling tired out and a happy sigh escapes his lips when he feels Seungwoo's sperm fill him up to the brim.  
"Ah, its so warm. Your cum is so warm..." Seungsik says, dazedly.

Seungwoo laughs a low sound, "This is gonna take some while, baby. Keep laying still, don't move."  
Seungsik nods, feeling all the energy leave his body from cumming again and again.  
"I can wait." Seungsik says, smiling gently and feeling his heat subside gradually.  
He cups Seungwoo's face gently, letting go of one of Seungwoo's hands.

"I can wait for as long as you want."


End file.
